Just a Little girl
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Porque ante los ojos de alguien como él. Ella solo era una niña, sumida en su propio mundo feliz.  Liam/Lily. SPOIRLERS Cap.51 del manga.


_**Disclamer:**_ Pandora Hearts pertenece a Jun Mochizuki. Yo solo escribí esto para divertirme, y sin ningún fin lucrativo. La canción "Just a Little girl" es de la banda Trading Yesterday.

_**Advertencia: **_Spoiler Cap. 51 del manga.

_**Summary:**_ Porque ante los ojos de alguien como él. Ella solo era una niña, sumida en su propio mundo feliz. Liam/Lily.

* * *

_J_**u**_s_**t **_a _**L**_i_**t**_t_**l**_e _**g**_i_**r**_l_

Si la maldad tuviera un nombre, Liam la maldeciría eternamente. No tiene a nadie a quien culpar por este encuentro del destino, obra de un juego sangriento de hace cien años, de una tragedia y de la incomprensión y el odio sembrados en un pobre corazón.

Las manos le tocan las mejillas, mientras la sonrisa en aquel rostro tatuado con la marca del diablo le dice que son iguales, casi sorpresivamente, ella le cuenta su pasado.

Y el secreto es revelado, una de las tantas piezas de las cajas de Pandora es revelada, algo vital. Pero tan triste y lamentable, desde su perspectiva compasiva claro.

-Yo encontré a mi verdadera _familia,_ ahí-Lily devuelve le devuelve los lentes, arrodillándose entre sus piernas abiertas, colocándoselos en las orejas con cuidado, omitiendo el hecho de que su cara muestra estupefacción ante esos ojos llenos de calidez al recordar tiempos del pasado.

Liam no sabe que pensar.

_-¿Es eso cierto? ¿No es la persona que está ante mí, una chica ordinaria que sonríe cómo nosotros?-_La sonrisa que muestra la Baskerville le confunde, ríe, juega con su cadena como si fuera un perro inofensivo (cuando en realidad no lo es). Es una niña.

-¿Un amigo?-inquiere ella ante la mención de la palabra, se acerca trotando a él y comienza a brincar en un vano intento por alcanzar de cierta forma su misma altura y verle más detenidamente a los ojos-¡Tienes razón! ¡La familia es buena, pero los amigos lo son también!-exclama con efusividad la chica.

Liam da un paso hacia atrás por la cercanía, en el momento en que ella le dice su nombre y pregunta por el suyo, él sabe que sus defensas han sido destruidas y le responde a su interrogante, desconcertado. Luego cae en cuenta de que el tema se ha desviado, aún sigue con vida. Irónico milagro, piensa.

Es entonces que lo ve, y con algo de temor decide alargar la conversación, quiere oír sus respuestas, no las de los otros Baskerville, sino las de ella, las de Lily.

-Si…tu maestro es revivido, ¿Crearan otra tragedia cómo la de hace cien años?-pregunta serio, tratando de sonar normal. Los labios le tiemblan y pide estar sordo si Lily da la respuesta que él espera.

-¡Yo no sé nada sobre eso! Pero si Glen-sama lo dice ¡Lo haremos!-afirma Lily, con esa sonrisa inocente, pura, sin maldad.

_-"Dios que cruel eres"_…Ya veo-responde Liam, luego de reprocharle su maldad al ser divino.

Porque Liam solo ve a una niña, no ve la capa roja, ni la sangre en la ropa o en los dientes de la cadena canina de Lily. Solo ve su sonrisa, y una figura infantil sin desarrollar al completo.

-¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero ser amiga de Liam!-grita ella de forma caprichosa, inflando los mofletes y saltando exigiendo su amistad.

Lunette no sabe cómo reaccionar ente ello, solo suelta blasfemias mentales en contra del ser supremo por no haber salvado a esta niña, por no haberle dado una vida más feliz, sin maldad. Sin tener que manchar sus manos con sangre y seguir sonriendo de esa manera tan libre de culpas.

Ha tomado una decisión.

-¿Lily aún quieres ver mi cadena?-pregunta, el plan se ha puesto en marcha.

La niña ante él le responde con un **sí**, y tras la aparición del conejo con sombrero. Todo termina, con una última sonrisa ella no ha podido terminar de decir lo que quería, la bala atraviesa su cabeza, desde atrás saliendo por en medio de la frente.

-Perdón…-murmura él, cerrando los ojos con gravedad_-"Ya eres libre, pequeña"._

Porque, ante los ojos de Liam, ella solo era una niña pequeña.

Antes de dar la vuelta y dejar el cuerpo caído, bañándose en un charco de sangre. Liam detiene sus pasos. Y mira su mano, la cierra con fuerza y se muerde los labios.

-Si yo hubiese lastimado a uno de tus amigos, me harías lo mismo ¿no?-los ojos de Liam muestran un oscuro brillo, ha matado.

Ha matado a una jovencita que no abría a sus ojos a la realidad. Entonces… ¿Por qué se siente tan sucio, infeliz y maldito?

* * *

N/A: Una escena agregada y otra cambiada. Bueno, el capitulo del manga me ha gustado mucho, ente en especial porque se sabe que no todos los Baskerville son malditos, todos tiene sus motivos. EN el manga se sabe que el nombre de Liam es Reim* (Pero me gusta cómo suena más Liam) y con respecto a Lunette, tengo entendido que es el apellido de Liam. Y joder, la canción de Trading Yesterday le va como anillo al dedo al cap. 51, lo digo luego de leerme la letra traducida.

Eso es todo. ¡Dejen Reviews! (Más si son sobre ortografía o algún consejo para que mejore)

Atten: Suigin Walker.


End file.
